DOVE and HAWK
by EzraEssence
Summary: This is somewhat an original plot. Hank and Don moves into a new apartment, but strange changes occur right after a dream Don had, being kissed by a guy. Some incest, Slash, Gay.


**Hawk and Dove**

Their abilities and powers came from two star-crossed lovers, Lords of Order and Chaos. How would Don relate to being a Dove when their powers began to evolve? Possible Incest, Slash, Gay.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League or Hawk and Dove, or any of DC's creation._

* * *

**They are Not the Same**

Don didn't know where he was, but the world was beautiful. An endless plain of tall soft grass that would reach up to his waist as the wind was ever blowing coldly yet lightly. It was such a nice breeze, almost like he was flying.

Everything was bright, sunny, and there were high mountainous cliffs that surrounded the plains.

It was very peaceful.

He turned around, taking a good look at his surroundings once more, but then he spotted someone. The man had his back turned to him but he could see he was bulky and strong. He could see the long reddish brown, unruly thick hair that passed his shoulders, wearing a thick brown fur of some animal used as a shawl over his shoulders.

For a moment, Don thought it was his brother as he had that aura of something fierce.

He walked over to him, curious as he got close enough, calling out… "Is that you Hank?"

However, it wasn't Hank as he turned around. His face seemed older and wiser, still it retained that fierce like aura of some sort of chaos. And Chaos it was as the wind blew hard around him, strands of grass from below the ground rose up, making him cover his eyes.

When the wind died down however, he looked up to see dark hazel eyes staring back at his blue ones-their faces were so ever close…

Don was stunned as he took one step back, looking up at the male who was as tall as Hank would be. Why was he comparing this man so much to his brother? Well, he knew why…they seemed to look alike.

"_Tera_…" He spoke in a deep soft voice that caused a shudder to the younger male. But wait…

Tera? That wasn't his name, and why was he staring at him so…keenly…?

The young Dove stood still as the huge male took a step closer, lowering the distance between as his hand reached out, cupping his chin. Don didn't move, his eyes widened as he could feel panic arising, but he didn't move… what was he doing?

Then the strange leaned in, pressing his lips against him…

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The ringing of the alarm clock woke Don up from his sleep immediately, his eyes flung open, staring at the digital alarm clock by his bedside.

He kept staring at it as it continued ringing, before he heard his brother yelling from the next bed to his, "Don! Turn it off!"

Don quickly came to his senses as he reached out, putting an end to the noise. He sat up slowly, rubbing his head, still confused… What was he dreaming? He could feel his heart racing and beating hard in his chest.

Hank turned on his side to glare at his brother, rudely awaken from the noise.

"Why did you have to set the alarm clock at 6:00 in the morning?!" He asked upset, but then his expression softened, seeing the slight distress on his little brother's face.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Don replied seconds later as he was starting to calm down. "Yeah, I just had a strange dream, but nothing to worry about."

The young dove then got out of bed, heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower. "Oh! You better get up and take a shower as soon as I get up. The Moving Truck gets here at 8:00 so no sleeping in," he said.

Hank took one more look at his little brother before shrugging, "Sure! Just wake me up when you're done." He turned over to his side and tried to go back to sleep.

Don just smiled as he went to into the bathroom, taking a shower. Today, they were moving to Manhattan, New York with a much bigger apartment but also living close to their only relative which was their father.

His mind wandered back about the dream and he could almost hear the male's voice again, calling his name…

_Tera…_

No, no, no! That wasn't his name. He must be going insane or something. This was the first time he had such a dream, and he wondered what the meaning was of that dream.

It took him only ten minutes to shower and dry, getting into fresh clothes. He went over to his older brother and pulled off the covers from him.

"Shower now, Hank."

Don heard the complaining groan and he added, "No. No five minutes or anything like that. Shower now, Hank."

Hank groaned once more out of irritation "Yes. _Mother._"

Satisfied, Don left his brother, trusting him to get up while he went downstairs to prepare the ready-made breakfast for them.

Usually he would be cooking, but he didn't want to take out the pans which he had already packed in the boxes, and the food that was in their fridge was now moved into the other house. All they had was microwaveable breakfast pockets of cheesy bacon bits and fried egg wrapped in bread.

He heat up each one of the pocket for two minutes while preparing instant coffee. Don naturally picked decaf, knowing it isn't good for him and his brother, but he never told Hank about that small detail.

He ate his own breakfast first then went to packing the rest of their items, seeing that the time was a half an hour till eight o clock.

His brother finally showed himself, yawning and stretching as he reached for the coffee cup first, drinking it before chowing down his breakfast.

Don started the conversation. "So when does work start for you?" He asked. His brother worked in a grocery store-hopefully, he wouldn't do anything violent. It was hard to leave him unattended.

"Tomorrow, around 1:00 pm all the way to 10:00 pm, closing time," he explained. "That's the same time you would get off, right?"

Don nodded. "Yeah, well, 9:30, but there would be clean up time so probably, 10:00 at the most."

The little brother himself worked at a restaurant as one of the line chefs from 12:00 until 9:30. Naturally both lunch and dinner times; however, the good part about this is that they both have the same vacation days, meaning crime fighting together.

Don's currently twenty-three years old, one of the youngest heroes in the Justice League next to Flash, but he was considered to be mature since he graduated high school early and college as well completing four years along with Hank.

He and his brother had their abilities for four years now. Hank was three years older and had the body of a football player also he was aggressive—thus he was given Hawk. Don was a smart pacifist, using his speed than his strength, extremely against hurting people.

However, they could only call their powers whenever they're in danger by calling Dove or Hawk.

Hawk… Don wondered off again to the mysterious male in his dream, then glancing at Hank…

No. They were not the same.

By the time it was eight o clock, the moving truck had already arrived. They packed up the rest of their furniture and things which weren't a lot, and moved out to the whole new apartment in Manhattan.

And Dove's life began to turn upside down.

* * *

_**Who was that mysterious man in Don's dream?**_

_**Why did he kiss Don?**_

_**Why was Don's heart racing?**_

_**And why does he keep comparing that man to Hank?**_

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
